


Childish activities

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mention of past-abuse, domestic setting, fuyuhiko technically doesn't exist here sorry king, g-girlfriends.., it's for like one sentence, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: Peko and Ibuki build a pillow fort.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Childish activities

Peko doesn’t exactly understand the fun in childish activities. Especially as an adult. Maybe it’s because she hadn’t exactly had much of a normal childhood, and never truly got to live life the way other children do. Getting abandoned as a newborn, and living with terribly abusive foster parents doesn’t exactly leave much room for fun. She wouldn’t change how she’d grown up, though. Since that makes her the person she is today. Plus, she’s twenty five and there’s really no going back and changing things now. 

Maybe she doesn’t understand it, but when Ibuki runs up to her, and tells her she wants to build a so-called ‘pillow fort’, how can she decline? The least she can do is _pretend_ to understand, at least for her girlfriends sake. 

  
“I need more pillows over here!” It’s entertaining, really. Not exactly putting the pillow fort together-- but Ibuki’s reactions. Eyes lighting up as she gets truly excited over stacking pillows together. It’s really adorable, and Peko allows herself to smile. A truly rare sight that’s reserved for her girlfriend, only. 

Peko goes about making the pillow fort in a neat fashion; carefully stacking the pillows into a fort-shape so as to not tip over the whole thing. Ibuki, on the other hand.. well. She isn’t exactly _careful._ Peko has to swoop in and save a side of the fort from crashing down when Ibuki isn’t looking. She doesn’t have the heart to correct her girlfriend. She’s having too much fun, afterall.

“What if we slept in here tonight? Or put on a movie! Can we? Can we?!” It truly is like listening to a toddler.

“Of course, whatever you want.”

.

..

Done, and every piece of furniture is almost completely devoid of cushions. Though, Peko doesn’t exactly understand calling the structure a ‘pillow fort’ when technically it’s made out of cushions.. and the pillows go inside when you’re finished. Stacking actual pillows wouldn’t exactly work too great. She supposes ‘pillow fort’ is a better name than ‘cushion fort’, however.

“Do you think it’ll stay up?”

“I think so. As long as you’re-”

Too late. Maybe she should have mentioned ‘careful’ before anything else. Because the second the words leave her mouth, Ibuki is running full force at the fort, and every cushion comes toppling down at once as she jumps inside.

“..Careful.”

“Whoops..! My bad..”

Ibuki is smack-dab in the middle of the knocked-down fort with only her head poking out. The rest of her body is covered by the mess of cushions and pillows. Peko doesn’t know whether to laugh, or sigh. But she ultimately decides on a small chuckle. She leans forward, and plants a quick kiss on her girlfriends forehead. Ibuki scrunches her nose and begins to frees herself from the cushions. “Want some help putting this back together, cupcake?” Ibuki brightens at the pet-name, since Peko doesn’t exactly use them often. Only when Ibuki is pouty, or upset. 

“Ibuki would like that very much!” 

“As long as you’re careful around this one.”

“No promises!”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first time i've wrote a wlw fic wow, shame on me. I love them though, pekobuki is good. stan them. love them.
> 
> update: i just finished another chapter of my 'together' fic so ill post that in a little bit i swear


End file.
